picnic first
by diamond sapphire
Summary: umm...cant really summarise story so please give it a try
1. chappie 1

... … … … … … **Picnic first** ... … … … … …

**Disclaimer:** don't own digimon

… … … **Chapter 1** … … …

Outside in a wide open area where as a boy of sixteen laid on a white and red checkered picnic blanket. This boy wears grey pants, a yellow shirt and a navy jacket. The boy had long raven hair tied back in a low ponytail and on his head he wore a brown striped navy bandanna.

The boy rolled over onto his stomach as he continued to read his novel. It was a cloudless day with the sun shinning in the sky above him. The glorious day had lured him and his friends as well as his brother to the park.

The boy with the name of Kouji Minamoto closed his book and put on his sunglasses and looked around. There were children running around playing tag and hide and seek and a pair of lovers walking fingers entwined within each others hand whispering sweet words to each other.

It was all starting to get to Kouji as he turned to look at his brother Kouichi and Tomoki and started to ask "hey guys do you-"

He cut himself of when he saw his brother was dangling a strawberry dipped in melted chocolate over Tomoki's mouth.

"Forget it" Kouji said as he looked away as Tomoki bit into the strawberry.

"Hey guys" Izumi said to get their attention, "I thought you two agreed to be less like a couple today." Since her own love Junpei just happened to wonder of at the moment so she decided to remind the two.

The three of them looked at Kouji, there expressions of guilt while Kouji felt an irritated blush rise to his cheeks.

"You don't have to tip toe around me just because I don't have someone special in my life yet" Kouji reasoned.

"No she's right little bro." Kouichi said as he moved away from Tomoki a little.

"No don't mind me" Kouji yet again tried to reason as he re opened his book and forced himself to try and concentrate on the words in front of him.

Kouji soon heard giggling so he turned away from his book to find Tomoki on his brother's lap and was gently nibbling at Kouichi's neck and that Kouichi was the source of the giggling. Izumi rolled her forest green eyes at the two while Kouji had an eyebrow raised.

Izumi was the one who set them up regardless of their age differences the two made a nice couple.

As a group the five could accomplish anything… well anything besides someone for Kouji to love.

"There you are" Izumi stated with a giddiness in her voice so Kouji assumed that Junpei has come back.

"For you my lady" Junpei said as he handed Izumi a bunch of lilies.

"Thanks sweetie" Izumi said brightly.

"So what did I miss" Junpei asked thoughtfully.

"Nothing besides my extreme lack of someone to love" Kouji answered sarcastically.

"Oh" Junpei said his face creasing into an apologetic frown. "Anything I can do?"

"Hmm… not really unless you can set me up with someone" Kouji responded sitting on his knees.

Junpei shot a wary look to Izumi as she looked away looking uncomfortable a sign that she would at the moment would rather not get into the topic at hand.

"Well–"

"Never mind, I might as well wait for the right person for me." Kouji sighed as Izumi started to take out the food that she brought along with her in the picnic basket she carried.

A soccer ball soon came flying towards the five on the picnic blanket and Kouji yelled "duck" and he felt his hair being ruffled a bit as the ball flew past his head. He looked up and noticed Junpei had not been so lucky since he didn't duck quickly enough so the soccer ball hit him square in the face. The five soon heard running footsteps heading towards their direction. When the two people got closer Kouji was able to make out what the older one said.

"Gee, Shinya, I told you not to kick the ball to hard" The elder scold the younger old.

"Sorry onii chan"

"Hey don't apologize to me" the elder left the sentence and walked up to the group on the picnic blanket.

"Hey guys, umm sorry about that, Shinya didn't mean it well it was an accident" the elder said.

"Nah… I'm fine, and apology accepted, anyway I'm Junpei"

"Hi I'm Izumi, Junpei's my boyfriend"

The elder boy nodded his head. Kouji looked over the elder boy and somehow felt drawn to him with his chocolate brown eyes. The boy had a tan complexion, with brown hair with a hat and goggles on top of his head. He wore a yellow short sleeved shirt with a red over shirt and green cargo pants. Kouji was knocked out of his trance when his brother was introducing himself.

"Hello I'm Kouichi and this is Tomoki"

"Hi" Tomoki said.

The boy said "Hiya, my name is Takuya and this is my brother Shinya."

Takuya then looked over to Kouji and asked "what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh my name is Kouji"

"Hmm… Kouji" Kouji heard Takuya mutter.

"Oh um Kouichi is it, umm are you and Tomoki you know together?"

Kouichi and Tomoki both blush and Tomoki stuttered "Y- yeah"

"You don't a problem with it do you?" Kouichi questioned

"Nope, I'm happy for you two and I can tell Izumi and Junpei are a couple by how close they are sitting."

Both Izumi and Junpei blush bright red at the statement.

Takuya then turned to Kouji 'why do I feel all happy or happier just now, he looks cute… argh I did not just think that about Kouji, I mean I only just met the guy… sigh' "Kouji do you have someone special in your life?"

"No, not yet anyway" Kouji said with a sigh.

**To be continued.**

Now that you have read it, you can do me a great favor and press that little button that says go and tell me what you think.


	2. chappie 2

... … … … … … **Picnic first** ... … … … … …

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon

… … … **Chapter 2** … … …

_Last time_

_Takuya then turned to Kouji 'why do I feel all happy or happier just now, he looks cute… argh I did not just think that about Kouji, I mean I only just met the guy… sigh' "Kouji do you have someone special in your life?"_

"_No, not yet anyway" Kouji said with a sigh._

_Now_

"Oh sorry" Takuya said apologetically.

"What you don't have anything to be sorry about, I mean its not your fault, I just told you, unless your some magical being who's here to make my life miserable" Kouji said but muttered the last bit.

Takuya just nodded

"Hey Takuya do you have someone special in your life?" Kouji asked back

"No, I guess I am just waiting for the right person… oh my god its getting late, well I'll see you guys around ne? Till the next time we meet. Bye" Takuya said in hurry as he and his brother dashed of to the direction of their home.

"Bye" the others called after their retreating forms.

Soon the five went back home. Their house wasn't small yet it wasn't huge, more or less they had an attic, stain glass on the front doors, three bathrooms and four bedrooms and also a sunroom. There were obviously stairs that lead to the second floor were the bedrooms are located and there are two bathrooms on the floor since the master bedroom has a bathroom and there was a bathroom next to the bedroom furthest from the master bedroom. If you continued up the stairs you will reach the attic. On the bottom floor when you walk through the door the stairs are in front of you and to your right is the kitchen and to your left is the lounge room and the from the lounge room is the sunroom and from there is another bathroom.

Izumi and Junpei share the master bedroom, Tomoki and Kouichi share a room next to them and Kouji has the room closest to the other bathroom on that floor.

They each said good night to each other and retreated to their bedrooms for some well deserved sleep.

The next morning Kouji got up at his usual time at six o'clock to use the bathroom before Izumi since she will most probably use up all the hot water. Once the morning use of the bathroom was done he went down the stairs and into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Izumi bounded down the stairs. "Good Morning!" She greeted Kouji brightly as she stretched and walked into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table Kouji was sitting at.

"Morning Izumi" Kouji greeted back dully.

It seemed Izumi didn't notice the way Kouji said it as she happily drank her orange juice. Kouji just rolled his eyes and opened the newspaper that was on the table.

"Hey Kouji can I read the entertainment section" Izumi asked

"Huh? Oh yeah" Kouji responded as he flipped through the paper to find the entertainment section and when he did he handed it to Izumi.

Tomoki and Kouichi walked into the kitchen dressed a second later Kouji handed Izumi the entertainment section as Junpei followed still in his pajamas since he wasn't going anywhere that day.

Kouji then got up folded his newspaper and plopped it back on the table. "Bye" Kouji called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

As he walked down the street he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going so ten minutes into his walking time bumped into something solid. Kouji looked up from where he was on the ground and saw a boy in the same position he was in and as the boy looked up he noticed that he had run into the same guy he met yesterday in the park.

"Sorry Kouji, I wasn't watching where I was going" Takuya said.

"No, I should be the one that is sorry since I wasn't watching where I was going" Kouji responded.

"Then we're both sorry, so anyway what brings you back to the park?"

"Park?" Kouji said confused but then he looked around and indeed he was in the park he had met Takuya in the day before. "Oh no reason, I was just walking around"

"Hmm, so you want to get something to eat, I'm starving"

"Well… I might as well, I've got nothing else to do right now anyway"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Takuya said happily as both him and Kouji walked down the street to the nearest food shop.

The two arrived at a café and ordered.

"So what are your interests?" Takuya asked starting the conversation.

"Well, I like the peace and quite and as well as playing the guitar; you?"

"Well, I like playing video games and soccer (or football, what ever you want to call it). So this might sound stupid but I'll ask anyway, what is your favourite colour?"

"Well it will have to be navy blue, you?"

"I like red since it such a vibrant colour and it is also a primary colour but that's beside the point."

Just then the food arrived so then they ate in silence. They soon decided to leave and paid for their food and left. They walked around and once again ended up at the park.

"I guess I'll see you later" Takuya said hopefully.

"Yeah… later" Kouji responded as both boys walked away from each other to their destination.

To be continued

I know it has been a while now but here is this story's chappie.

Now if it won't be all that much trouble for you to press the submit review button and tell me what you think.


End file.
